


Secret Plan.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Jealous Rhett, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, comforting Rhett, horror movies, rhink, scared Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Thanks for reading <3You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)





	Secret Plan.

"Come on, Link. How bad could it be?" Rhett asked, more than a little frustrated. Link sighed and turned away from his friend, raising his eye brows. He sighed and continued his work.

Rhett growled "Come on, dude. When was the last time we had a movie night.". Link let out an accidentally laugh. Rhett narrowed his eyes at the gesture as Link spun around. The lope sided smile soon disappeared and Link began to weakly speak "It's not the same. I don't think we should, okay?".

Rhett sighed and sat in his office chair before rolling over to Link. Rhett mumbled "You can stay after. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed.". Link rolled his eyes and quickly thought of another excuse "What about your back?".  
Rhett grunted "Stop making excuses.".  
Link sighed "Fine, if I come over, will you do some work?".

Rhett grinned and rolled back to his desk. They sat doing work quietly for an hour but Link constantly glanced at the clock hoping that the time would slow down, but it only seemed to go quicker.

Link stood and walked out of their shared office. Rhett stared as he walked away, knowing that Link could easily drive home.

He smiled as the smaller man walked back in and sat down. Rhett cleared his throat "Do you want to get something to eat before we go home?". Link nodded but continued typing.

Rhett stood and gently placed his hands on Links shoulders "Ready?". Link spun around and gave a confused look causing Rhett to reply "Well I thought we could leave early, I spoke to Stevie she said it's fine.".  
Link looked at his computer before mumbling "I have work to do.". Rhett sighed and led on their couch waiting. Link felt uncomfortable so quickly finished up.

He stood and smiled at the man almost asleep. Rhett jumped up and found his keys. He exclaimed "Lets go!". Link forced a smile as they walked out to Rhett's car.

Rhett began to drive and asked "What do you want to eat?". Link shrugged and replied "Whatever you want." he smiled and relaxed into his chair. Rhett nodded and pulled into KFC. He ordered their food before driving to his house.

Link tensed up as they pulled up outside Rhett's apartment. They walked in quickly and sat on the couch. They quickly ate together before Rhett stood and found a film. Link sat and waited, biting his lip.

Rhett walked in and stared with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?". Link looked up and nodded. Rhett smiled and sat back down. He put the DVD in and found a blanket to place over himself and Link. They sat and began to watch the Conjuring.

Link constantly inched closer to Rhett. He was afraid but he didn't want to admit it. He soon found himself curling up to Rhett. He hated that he felt scared but they both knew that Link often looked to Rhett for comfort, it was natural after thirty years.

He smirked and carefully put an arm around Link. He sighed but jumped at the film so moved closer. Rhett liked this, he had stopped focusing on the film and more on the little shakes that would run through Link.

Rhett was slightly concerned, he knew that Link hated being scared and he felt a little bit guilty for making him watch it. But he really enjoyed the closeness of his best friend. He loved protecting Link.

Link was uncomfortable, he knew that this was making Rhett happy and that's all he wanted but he hated horror movies so much. This was torture, he was surprised Rhett had managed to get him here. 

The film soon ended and they were on opposite sides of the coin, Link was happy, he could now just forget the whole thing, but Rhett never wanted to stop holding Link.

Link sighed and checked the time before grunting "Gosh, it is late. You sure it's okay to have your bed?". Rhett nodded. Link smiled before getting up and heading to Rhett's room, Rhett watched as his hips swayed.

Once in the warm room he stripped down to his boxers before getting in the king sized bed. He hummed at the warmth of the quilt and quickly fell asleep, as always.

Rhett on the other hand struggled to full asleep. The couch was so uncomfortable and he was cold. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax. He was just about to drop off when he heard his bedroom door open.

Moments before, Link was squirming about in bed having a nightmare. He groaned and woke up covered in sweat. He calmed his breathing before cautiously walking towards where Rhett was.

He opened the door. Rhett sat up to check if the smaller man was okay. He couldn't see very well but he could easily hear the uneven breathing. Link whimpered "R-Rhett..".

Rhett quickly got up and walked over to the lightly shaking man. He softly whispered "Hey, hey what's up?". Link shrugged before moving closer to the taller man. He softly whispered "I'm scared.". Rhett nodded and carefully wrapped both arms around Link. He weakly whispered "Can you... c-can we sleep in your bed... together?".  
Rhett smiled and softly whispered "Of course, whatever you need, okay?". Link nodded and cautiously walked back to the bed.

Rhett led down and relaxed, it was so much better than the couch. He felt a small compression in the mattress next to him. He jumped slightly as he felt a cold hand grab his arm and pull it around his tiny waist. He rolled onto his side and giggled softly "You could have just asked." this only earned and elbow to his ribs.

Rhett smiled and pulled the light body closer to his. Link relaxed against the warmth on his back. He felt much better. Rhett did too.

Link quickly fell back asleep leaving Rhett in silence. He felt protective all of a sudden and couldn't help his grip tighten around Links waist. Link groaned at the feeling and moved closer. Rhett gasped lightly as he felt Links rear move against him.

Rhett ignored it and tried to move back a little but it only earned Link moving with him. Rhett closed his eyes and soon fell asleep despite his growing problem.

Link woke up as the daylight shone through the curtains. He sighed and relaxed against the warm body behind him, it felt good to share a bed with someone again, it had been so long.

He tensed up after moving back a little. He knew what he could feel and felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He then smirked and thought about how far he could take this, he tried to deny his attraction to his best friend but he had really gotten more attractive over the years and he couldn't help it.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he wriggled around. Rhett let out a soft moan. Link forced a smile away and hid his face so he wouldn't get caught.

He forced his hips back earning a grunt and waking the giant up. Rhett smiled at the dark locks gently tickling his face. He closed his eyes but soon felt another wriggle from the man.

He held back a moan but bit his lip and moved his hips forward to follow the retracting hips, he knew Link wasn't asleep he could tell by his breathing, he had known Link long enough to be able to tell. Link gasped. Rhett smirked before he felt a stronger force push back into him. He groaned before moving his hands and grabbing the tiny waist.

He gripped tighter before pulling the smaller mans entire body closer and rubbing himself against him. Link moaned and tried to move away. Rhett grinned "What you don't want to play anymore?". Link grabbed the hands and moved them up his sides, sending goosebumps over his skin. He rolled onto his back and stared at Rhett. Link then quickly kissed Rhett's bearded lips and held onto the back of his neck.

Rhett moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms back around Link. Link pulled away and whispered "Sorry, I just...".  
Rhett smiled and whispered "Shhh,". Before gently kissing Link.

He moaned and rolled Link on top of himself. Link smiled into the kiss and carefully put his legs either side of Rhett's waist. They moaned together. Rhett pulled away and stared into the beautiful blue eyes, he softly whispered "You sure you want to do this?". Link nodded and forced his lips back on to Rhett's.

Rhett rubbed his hands up and down the smooth back as Link rolled his hips on to Rhett. Rhett turned his head to the side and moaned loudly. Link smirked and kissed down the side of Rhett's neck. His hands gently rubbed the strong chest.

Rhett giggled and held Link tightly as he sat up. He moaned as the new position was so much better. Link gasped and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

He carefully relaxed onto Rhett and moved to his ear "Do you want to...". Rhett grabbed the thin waist and stared at Link for any hint of a joke but found none, he softly asked "We don't have to..." he was quickly cut of by Link speaking "I want to, Rhett. I.." he nodded and kissed Rhett with force.

Link stood and dropped his boxers. He blushed slightly but turned to see Rhett smirking and biting his lip. Link shivered and moved closer to the taller man. He moved the quilt and blushed to see Rhett naked.

He bit his lip and pounced on the other man forcing his lips to his. Rhett moaned and pulled Link closer. Link pulled away and bit lightly up Rhett's neck before softly whispering "Have you.." Rhett nodded and grabbed Links hair directing him up to his mouth.  
He kissed him hard before whispering "Have you?". Link nodded. Rhett smiled and pulled Link close to him again, kissing him as he rummaged through his drawer for lube.

He found it and continued kissing him as he coated a couple of fingers. Link wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Rhett put a gentle hand on one of Links ass cheeks before pulling his body up. He closed his eyes as he carefully found Links tight hole.

He hummed as he found it and began to carefully tease him. Link moaned and melted into the larger body. He pulled away and whimpered "Please, don't tease.". He stared up into Rhett's eyes. Rhett smiled and pushed in earning a loud gasp. Link moaned and moved to Rhett's neck. He kissed and bit the smooth skin.

Rhett carefully moved his finger in and out earning moans and grunts. Link began slightly thrusting back, biting his lip as he concentrated on the feeling of Rhett's thick fingers.

Rhett carefully added another earning another moan. Link whimpered "Wait.".

Rhett carefully pulled his fingers out and watched in curiosity as Link moved down his body. Link bit his lip before he liked a stripe up Rhett's dick. Rhett gasped and sat up. Link grunted "Get on your knees." it wasn't really a command but Rhett did as he was told.

Link grabbed Rhett's wrist and forced his hand back down to his hole as he began licking at the leaking head. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it would do. Link carefully took Rhett into his mouth and bobbed his head. Rhett moaned and laced his other hand into Links hair.

Link pulled off to the tip and licked at the slit earning loud moans. He then pushed himself back down and bobbed his head. Rhett grabbed his hair tighter and moved him further down his dick. Link lightly gagged and pulled off to the tip, gaining his breath before bobbing his head.

Link hummed around him and moved further down. Rhett lightly cursed under his breath as Link moved his tongue over him. Rhett bit his lip as he added a third finger, Link groaned loud around Rhett earning the hand in his hair to pull him off.

Link looked up and bit his lip before roughly whispering "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he cut himself off with a gasp. Rhett smirked. He pulled his fingers out and sat against the headboard.

Link shivered and crawled up Rhett's body as he lubed himself up. Link bit his lip and held on tightly to Rhett's shoulders as he slowly lowered himself. Rhett held himself steady as his other hand rested on Links hip.

He took a deep breath before pushing onto Rhett's dick. Rhett hummed and waited patiently trying not to thrust up. Link paused before pushing all the way down.

They stared at each other before attacking the others mouth. Rhett worked his tongue inside and moaned at the warmth. He pulled away and grunted "You look so hot.". Link blushed and bit his lip. Rhett smiled and grabbed his waist before slowly rubbing up his torso.

He lightly grazed his nipples earning a loud gasp. Rhett smirked and ran his hands down earning another loud gasp. Rhett moved closer and purposefully rubbed them earning gasps and moans.

Rhett softly whispered "You're so sensitive.". Link nodded and moaned as Rhett began to lightly pinch and loved the sounds escaping Links mouth. He moved his hands away and ran them down Links sides slowly.

Link moaned and rolled his hips. He whimpered "You feel really good.". Rhett moaned and wrapped his arms around Links waist.

He carefully rolled them both over earning Link to gasp at the change in position. Rhett moaned as he began to gently thrust into the tight heat. Link whined and arched his back, he began scratching roughly at Rhett's back earning rough bites over his neck and chest. Link moaned loudly as Rhett moved slowly.

Link choked out "Please... Rhett..". Rhett looked up and gave him a questioning look. Link grunted "Please, Rhett just.. fuck me.". Rhett smirked before thrusting in hard earning a scream. He buried his face in Links neck and moved his hips at a quick pace. Link held on tighter as he felt Rhett move faster.

He moaned as Rhett hit his sensitive bundle of nerves. Rhett angled his hips differently so that he could hit the spot again and began thrusting. Link moaned "Rhett! I-I'm close..". Rhett smirked and lifted his upper half up so that he could stroke Link.

He grabbed onto Links dick. He moaned louder as he felt Rhett grinding into him. He whimpered and whined as he got closer to the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on tight to Rhett's biceps.

Rhett whispered "Cum for me, Link.". He stroked faster and moved his hips in small circles. Link moaned loudly and let out a quick shout as he came over his stomach and chest. He thrusted into Rhett's fist as he finished. He thrusted through his orgasm and whined.

Rhett smiled and thrusted hard into Link earning a weak whimper. Rhett began moving faster taking what he needed.

Link led still and groaned from the over stimulation. Rhett stared at Link as he felt himself reaching the edge. He buried his face into Links neck and bit hard as he came. Link moaned and tried to move away from the strong bite, but it was pointless. Rhett moaned as he finished and gently pulled out.

He rolled onto his back gasping for air and smiled. He turned his head to see Link staring back. He softly smiled. Link moved closer to Rhett and curled into his chest. Rhett kissed the top of his head before whispering "Link... I-I love you. I always have.".  
Link looked up and smiled before carefully kissing him, he pulled away and whispered "I love you.".

Rhett stared into the beautiful eyes before whispering "We should get you cleaned up.". Link blushed and nodded.

They walked together to the bathroom and stepped in the shower together. Link hummed "So, we are a couple?". Rhett smirked and moved closer to Link kissing his lips softly before whispering "I like that.". Link smiled and cuddled into the gentle giant.

He giggled softly before whispering "All this because of that stupid film.". Rhett laughed and moved away.  
He giggled "That's the only reason we fucked?". Link slapped him playfully on his chest and moved under the current of water. Rhett growled and pushed Link up against the wall "Anyway maybe that was my plan from the start.".  
Link blushed and rubbed Rhett's chest before standing on his tip toes and whispering "Good plan.". He kissed him and pulled him closer. Rhett smiled and pulled away.

Link began to wash his hair but he heard a soft voice ask "You want to watch a horror movie tonight?" Link smirked and opened his eyes, he lightly giggled "Is this another plan?".  
Rhett smirked and held Link tightly before whispering "Maybe.". They smiled at each other and kissed.

They got out and sat in bed cuddled together. Rhett softly whispered "I didn't know you were with any guys.". Link hid his face as he blushed. Rhett looked down and noticed, he smirked and whispered "Why're you blushing?".  
Link sat up and whispered "I haven't...". Rhett gave him a look of confusion. Link rolled his eyes and whined "Don't make me say it.". Rhett pulled him closer and whispered "Seriously, Link, just tell me.". Link bit his lip and mumbled "I use t-toys some-sometime.". Rhett's eyes widened. He let out an audible groan and bit his lip before grunting "Fuck, that's so hot, baby.". Link blushed even more and moved closer to Rhett.  
He whispered "Really?".  
Rhett smiled "Hell yeah. So hot. Anyway if you were actually ever with another man I'd be to jealous so I guess we wouldn't be friends right now.". He smiled down at Link and waited for the bright smile to appear. Link giggled "You're such a jerk.".  
Rhett laughed "You love it.". Link hummed and whispered "I love you.". Rhett smiled and pulled Link closer to him, kissing his forehead and whispering "I love you.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
